


Secrets and Sins

by Condragulations



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, I should probably work on my other stories, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, k-pop is just so good, oops I slipped and fell into another fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condragulations/pseuds/Condragulations
Summary: Aria is on tour in South Korea and she goes out for a night of fun. It started with a kiss, how will it end?





	Secrets and Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my babes! What's poppin' ? The first chapter is just about the main person.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!

**Full name:** Aria Dinah Gearhart

**Birthday:** June 2 nd

**Sexuality, gender, pronouns:** Bi/Pans, Female, She/Her

**Age:** 28

**Appearance:**

Aria had always been a little bigger than other girls, but it was a healthy weight. She kept up her appearance and never cared about her weight, even though she was picked on due to her body. She wasn’t really tall or short, she was average in that department, she stayed 5’3 ever since she graduated high school. Her figure was nice, her hips and bust were a bit bigger than her waist, it was a desirable body type. She had a few rolls and stretch marks, and her thighs touched, but it never fazed her much. One thing that was bothersome to the female, was her fair skin. Her skin was ivory with light freckles scattered on her face and shoulders. No amount of sunscreen prevented sunburn when she was out during the summer.

Her facial features and her hair was gorgeous. She had dark brown eyes with long lashes accompanying them. She also had a button nose and plump pink lips. Her eye brows were thick, and never needed to be filled in with makeup. Her hair is light brown and waves that bounce slightly.

She has a couple of piercings and tattoos, but not too many. Aria has three piercings, both of her ears and an industrial that looks like an arrow, which is the top part of her ear. She has one tattoo, it’s a simple black rose no bigger than her pinkie on her forearm.

**Personality:**

Aria is pretty wild. She likes to live her life to the fullest. She travels a lot, and always takes pictures of her surroundings, gets a charm to add to a chain that she holds near and dear to her heart. She has an abundance of confidence that helps get her through rough patches. Even though she hates to admit it, she gets depressed when she reviews negative comments about her. Otherwise, she’s pretty bubbly, and a bit clumsy.

**History:**

Aria Dinah Gearhart was born in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania on June 2nd to a woman named Sara Attkins. Though, a couple of weeks after she was born, Sara had skipped town, and Aria never got to meet her. She was instead cared for by William Gearhart, a police officer. He would’ve given her the world if he could, he loved her with all of his heart. He enrolled her in school when she was around 5 and she excelled among the other students and in turn, skipped a couple of grades through out her schooling era.

She wasn’t very popular in school, she was often pushed aside and used by others since she was a pretty easy target; that was until she met Cole, another student who became her best friend. Cole was tall and thin with auburn curls and green eyes. He was deemed a ‘misfit’ at the time since he openly expressed his homosexuality in 9th grade. He was never one to sugar coat the truth, he was a good person, and he seen something good in Aria.

Days turned to weeks, turned to months, turned to years and before they knew it graduation had come. Most people had plans to go to college and pursue a career. Not Aria. By then, she knew what she wanted to do, she just had to make connections. Her dream was to be a singer. So, she recorded her singing and sent it around the internet, and sooner than she expected, she was contacted by a small business that wanted to help her and give her an album deal. By then, she had already covered many pop songs and burned them on a CD.

After some signing, she was going on tour. But unfortunately, it was delayed upon her request. Her father was battling a sickness and lost. He was her everything, and he was gone. She had a funeral for him, people who served with him in the police force and navy were there, along with Cole and Aria. It broke her heart to see her father leave her so suddenly, but she wiped her tears and went on with her life.

In his memory, she got a rose tattooed on her arm, since it was her fathers favorite flower, and went on with her tours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I did well making my character!  
> Feel free to comment some constructive criticism.  
> Until next time, my loves!


End file.
